victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Ping Pong Scam
The Great Ping Pong Scam is the 11th episode of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on September 24, 2010, but was rescheduled to October 1, 2010. It features the song Tell Me that You Love Me, performed by Tori (Victoria Justice) and André (Leon Thomas III). Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot The episode starts out with Tori asking Robbie, André, and Cat to hang out after school, but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who denies Tori admittance to the team. Lane tries to straighten things out and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance. She plays and beats everyone including Rex, but Jade still tells her she can't join. Tori later makes a deal with Sinjin to make her something to hide in so she can spy on her friends. He makes her a hollowed out soda machine. She then spies on the others, who appear to be playing Twister instead of practicing. Tori is discovered when Beck attempts to buy a soda from the machine she is hiding in, but when no beverage comes out he and the others topple the machine. Tori then gets busted. Tori demands an explanation and Andre and the others explain: Two years ago, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie discover a ping pong table in the lounge. Cat mentions that she wants to go to a fantastic restaurant (most likely Maestro's), but it's way too expensive. Jade thinks of a scheme to make a fake ping pong team, take the $1500 the school gives its sports teams, and use it to go have the dinner they want. Sikowitz, however, thinks the plan is too devious, and mentions that the superintendent might fire Principal Ikner if the school doesn't win a big championship trophy for something. So, their new plan is to go to dinner using part of the $1500 the school will give them, and then use the rest to buy a trophy for the school and to save the principal's job. Tori's allowed to join the team in exchange for her silence, and joins them as they prepare for the "the big championship", which is really just dinner at Maestro's. Everyone dresses nicely except for Tori, who is stuck in her uniform. Robbie gets his first taste of caviar, and likes it so much he orders a big soup bowl of it. The bill for the dinner finally comes to Sikowitz, and the total costs $1300, including $600 for Robbie's caviar. The group cannot afford the bill because of Robbie's caviar, and Sikowitz sneaks away from the table. Tori overhears the owner of the restaurant talking to an employee about how customers are complaining about the lack of live music. Tori then offers to sing as payment for the dinner and borrows Jade's dress to perform in, much to Jade's chagrin. Tori and Andre then perform "Tell Me that You Love Me". Trivia *Mr. Sikowitz's van is a 1973 Ford Econoline. *This is the first episode to focus on 'secrets' in the gang. *Trina is credited but does not appear in this episode. *While Tori hides in a fake soda machine to spy on the rest of the group, the game they are playing is a parody of Twister. *Ending Tagline: "Here comes that feeling." - Sinjin *During the end credits, Cat talks about how her father has told her to speak less. This is a reference to in Tori the Zombie, when Trina tells her she should talk less, and she replies, "That's what my dad always says!" *The two arcade games in the rec room, Rock Demon and Fast and Fabulous, are parodies of Guitar Hero and The Fast and The Furious, respectively. *It is shown during the flashback that Cat, Jade, Beck, André and Robbie have been friends for at least two years (or at the very least, hanging out with each other). *This is the first time Sikowitz is seen outside of Improv class. *At the beginning of Tori and André's song, Mr. Sikowitz has snuck away from the table, but once the financial crisis has been sorted out, he returns. *In this episode, Robbie discovers a love of caviar. *Jade's ring that she has on while she is imitating Tori's "phone in face" bit can also been seen in the Slap video "Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Jade". *When Tori, Jade, and Lane are arguing. you can see an iCarly sticker on the locker behind Lane. *This is the first episode without a subplot. *It is hinted that Sikowitz and the waiter like each other, because when she hands him the check, she strokes her hand across his arm and back, and Sikowitz says "Thank you"'' in a flirtatious way.'' *When Andre looks over to Sikowitz and hears him say "Thank you" in the flirtatious way, it brings an interested grin to his face. *Robbie taking his shirt off while playing ping pong may be a reference to Gibby from iCarly, who is infamous for going around shirtless. Goofs *In the beginning, when Tori sticks gum on Rex's face, the gum she takes out of her mouth is white, but the gum she puts on Rex's face is deep pink. *In the sce ne where Robbie is hit in the groin by a ping pong ball and then hits his face on the table, in the wide shot when he falls to the ground, we can see Beck in the background with his hand covering Rex's face. But in the next shot, they show Beck close up physically covering Rex's face, even though his eyes were already covered in the previous shot. *Though being hit in the groin with a ping pong ball does hurt, it should not have had enough force to make Robbie fall over into the table. *In the T.V. listings, it says there is a sub-plot of Trina telling people she's famous, however, the episode lacks a subplot of any kind. *When the camera shows shots of the audience during Tori's and Andre's performance, a few of the shots show Tori's and Andre's friends enjoying the performance. However, Sikowitz is in one of those shots with the teenagers BEFORE he returns to the restaurant after running away out of fear. *When Tori is playing Ping-Pong against the others, she did not play against Jade. *When Jade, Beck and Andre were rocking the soda machine, you could see Trina's pink bag in the background from Stuck in an RV, but Trina was absent in this episode. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 111 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes without Trina